


Found

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Depa Billaba never expected to take an apprentice.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Depa Billaba never expected to take an apprentice. She had encountered too many younglings, and felt no connection to them. She knew not all Jedi took apprentices, but she longed to pass her knowledge onto someone.

It was Caleb’s questioning nature that struck her first. He saw things differently to other younglings, refusing to accept knowledge without truly understanding its reason. The fact she couldn’t always answer his questions was appealing.

He reminded Depa of her own master.

As he chased after the bomber, rather than away from him, was the day she knew she had finally found her padawan.


End file.
